


A Proposal of Significant Consequences

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [77]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anger Cor Leonis, Ardyn Izunia is Annoyed, Ballroom Dancing, Coming Out, Confusion, Family Drama, Family Feels, Headaches & Migraines, Humor, Laws and Rules, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Noctis Lucis Caelum is a Brat, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Political Alliances, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Protectiveness, Secret Crush, Talks of at least, Traditions, Uncle Ardyn Izunia, Winter, and tired, irritation, rudeness, tiredness, winter ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: At the annual winter ball, Ardyn is approached by Lord Laeger who has an interesting proposal that involves his son. A Marriage Proposal. Ardyn is taken off guard by the question and he doesn't know how to shut the Lord up.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	A Proposal of Significant Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/gifts).



> I know I have like three stories in the works right now but I couldn't get this fic out of my head. I just had to write it. 
> 
> Thank you to Shiary for coming up with the idea :)
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy :)

Ardyn’s head was throbbing. 

The bright lights of the decorations and sounds of laughter and chattering was not helping his headache. He had at least another 4 hours of this to go but the immortal royal honestly did not think he could hold out that long. Ardyn was starting to feel overwhelmed by all the people coming up to him to talk utter nonsense, all he wanted to do was go and stand by Cor. But his Marshal was working tonight and Ardyn was only allowed to distract Cor so much before Clarus got snappy at them. Instead, Ardyn was standing in the corner of the festive room with his son and youngest nephew trying his hardest to hide from the winter festivities.

Ardyn hated this winter ball. 

But at this moment in time what he hated more was listening to Prom and Noct complain about being here. Their complaining and bitching was doing nothing to help soothe his headache and Ardyn was a tad confused as to why they were even standing with him. They were meant to be mingling with the Kingdom’s richest. Ardyn should be too but he didn’t want to deal with people tonight. As much as he loved both his son and nephew, he didn’t want to be dealing with them either. When Ardyn saw the 15-year-old teenagers leaning up against the wall like a couple of thugs he grabbed both their suits and pulled them upright. 

“Boys. Stand up. This isn’t a ceremony dedicated to Bahamut. I am not letting either of you slouch.”

“Dad, this is really no different.” Prom complained. The winter balls always sucked. 

“Prom’s got a point. This is a waste of time. All I want to do is go to bed.” Noct yawn, wanting to lean up against the wall for support again. But chose not to because his uncle looked a little pissed off this evening. 

“Yeah. We have school tomorrow as well. I don’t want to be here drinking grape juice all night.” 

Ardyn rubbed his eyes and replied in a semi angry tone. “Do you two think I want to be here? I would much rather be on the sofa watching a documentary right now. However Noct, your daddy dearest insists that we all be here. So shut up.” 

“You really are ancient.” Noctis laughed. 

“And you really are a brat.” 

“Okay, guys. No fighting please.” Prom pleaded, knowing the pain his dad was currently in and the level of tiredness Noctis was feelings. Bad things tended to happen when the pair got like this around each other… 

Ardyn took a sharp breath in at his son’s words. Ardyn was not in the mood to fight. He was not in the mood to deal with either Regis or Noctis this evening. Both King and Prince had been getting on his last nerve for about a week now and no matter how much they didn’t mean too, or how much of it was in Ardyn’s head, he was done. Of course, Ardyn loved the pair to bits but he could really do with a break right now. 

But in his pain-ridden state Ardyn snapped at Prom and Noct. “Both of you go away you are winding me up.” 

“Sorry, dad.” Prom said softly.

Ardyn pulled Prompto in for a hug and rested his head onto of Prom’s head. “No, I am sorry Sunbeam. I shouldn’t have snapped. I love you both really.” 

“It’s fine.” Prom smiled hugging Ardyn back. Prompto did know that his dad hadn’t been able to shake his headache off all day, so he understood the bluntness. It didn’t stop Prom from being concerned for his father though. Maybe he should go and find his other dad and get him to come and speak to Ardyn...

“Let’s go see Specs, Prom,” Noctis suggested as father and son stopped hugging. 

The mention of Ignis put butterflies in the blonde’s stomach. Prom didn’t know if he was allowed to feel this way or what his feelings even were for his best friend’s advisor, but all he knew was that he wanted to spend more time with Ignis and not look a fool around him. That he wanted to see Iggy happy and possibly even hold his hand… Prom nodded and kept his thoughts to himself. He didn’t really want anyone knowing about his little crush that had developed over the years. Although, as much as he wanted to see Ignis he didn’t know if he should leave Ardyn alone. 

However, Prompto was given little say on the matter. Noctis was pulling at him with one arm and Ardyn was lightly pushing him in the other shoulder towards Noctis. Maybe it was for the best that Ardyn had some space to help clear his head.

“Okay...” Prom said lightly following Noctis. But before he got too far away, Prom turned around and mouthed ‘love you’ at his dad before becoming a member of the crowd as the two princes searched for Ignis. 

Ardyn smiled at what his son mouthed at him and debated whether he should poof himself somewhere far, far, away from this party. Cor might kill him later for abandoning him but at this point, Ardyn didn’t know if his head could take any more of the loud music, the smell of alcohol, the bright winter lights or the suffocating room full of pompous pricks. Maybe, if he only left for an hour or two then maybe he wouldn’t be missed. It wasn’t like Regis was paying too much attention to him. The poor King was also in pain but with his knees and was spending most of the evening sitting on a chair at the front of the room. Ardyn could surely slip away... 

“Good evening, your Grace.” 

_ Why? Why now? Why did you have to come and speak to me now! _ Ardyn rolled his eyes and turned to face who had addressed him. “Good evening to you too, Lord Laeger.” 

Ardyn could hardly stand any of the lords and ladies that had come to this ball tonight, and Lord Laeger had always had the ability to get under his skin more than most. It was down to a mixture of things. One, he looked the part of a posh Lord who wanted to kick all working-class citizens to the dirt, there was never an item of clothing out of place on his body, his black and white beard was always trimmed and his raven and white hair was always tied back with such precision to the point it made Ardyn feel rather uncomfortable. The Lord would probably kill a man if it meant he was on top of everything. Lord Laeger was only ever looking out for number one and he cared little for the people around him. That was the main reason why Ardyn hated him. Lord Laeger reminded Ardyn too much of the evil version of himself, the version that he always kept locked away. Somehow, for whatever reason, this Lord could bring out Ardyn’s nasty side and that was never a good thing. 

Lord Laeger smiled.“I just wanted to pass my concerns involving our Founder King, Your Grace. I noticed he isn’t here tonight. I do hope he is recovering.” 

“He’s fine. Thank you, I will pass that on to him for you.” Ardyn sighed. How much he wished Somnus would pull himself out of his sadden state and be here with him tonight. Ardyn understood why Somnus wasn’t here, but at the same time, it was irritating, especially when he had this fucking Lord up his arse. 

“Glad to hear it. Does anyone know when His Former Majesty will be available? This war has taken a toll on us over the past couple of months.” 

“His Former Majesty is aware of this and unfortunately no. I am afraid for the time being he will remain as you put it, unavailable to all who isn’t family.” Ardyn grumbled, no longer wanting to talk about Somnus with someone who he hated. Why could this Lord leave? 

“I understand, Your Grace. I was rather hoping I would be able to talk to you about a matter.” 

_ Fucking great this is all I need right now!!! _

Ardyn breathed out and remembered what both Cor and Regis said about being patient at these pointless balls. If Ardyn just let the man talk he could get away quicker. “Yes, Lord Laeger. What matters is it, you speak of?” 

“I won’t beat around the bush, your Grace. I was wondering if you have found a suitor for your son?”

“What?” Ardyn questioned, a little taken back by the sudden change of topic. 

“I was merely asking if you have found a suitable match for your son yet. I understand that the royal family still orchestrates their children’s marriages. Correct me if I am wrong, but didn’t the late King Mors, arrange His Majesty’s marriage to our late queen?” 

“Yes, he did. But...” Ardyn started to say, trying to find a way to politely tell this man to fuck off but was cut off by Laeger’s core grinding voice. 

“I gather that the same thing will happen to His Highness. I have no doubt that His Majesty has someone in mind.” 

_ If he does that is really no concerns of yours _ , Ardyn wanted to say gritting his teeth together. He could see where this was fucking going and he was not having it. 

Ardyn put on a patronising smile. “My good Lord. I really shouldn’t be discussing any of my family’s personal affairs with anyone outside the family.”

“Oh, of course, your Grace. However, I was wondering if you don’t have anyone in mind to wed your son too, that you may consider my daughter to be a suitable candidate.” 

“Come again?” Ardyn said unable to shake the disgust from his voice. 

Lord Laeger failed to see the unstable ground he was walking on and carried on talking. “As I said, your Grace. I just thought it would make your job easier if someone would offer you an individual who is suited to the position.”

Ardyn blinked, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was not marrying his son off to anyone that was Prom’s decision and his decision alone. No one else’s. But in a room full of people Ardyn could simply not afford to lose his temper. In a calm voice, he tried to get himself out of arranging his son’s wedding. 

“Lord Laeger, I think you migh…” 

The man rudely cut Ardyn off for a second time. “Your son is rather fetching and my daughter is quite beautiful it would be a handsome match.”

“Yes, but I am not…” 

“And it is always better to get it out of the way before a list as long as your arm of Lords comes to you with a similar offer. If the King doesn’t announce who he plans to marry the Prince off too soon the same thing will happen to him.” 

“Laeger, I am afraid I am not…” 

“Yes, I know sorry for speaking out of term again. I would just like to help yours and the Marshal’s search is all.” 

Ardyn was getting frustrated and angry. He couldn’t even get a fucking word in to defend his son or lay the law down. If Laeger wasn’t careful he was going to end up with a black eye. Or worse. By this point, Ardyn didn’t care he wanted this man to shut the hell up! 

“But again, the choice is entirely up to you and the Marshal.”

Ardyn breathed out heavily, very ready to snap this man’s neck. How dare this Lord come up to him and ask for his son’s hand in marriage for a girl that Ardyn hardly knew anything about! This wasn’t the dark ages. Yes, Ardyn’s and Aera’s marriage might have been pushed for and so was Somnus’s and his first wife, but Ardyn would never wish that level of control upon anyone. Ardyn felt rather sorry for Laeger’s daughter. Before Ardyn could go on a rant, Cor’s voice cut in. 

“No. I think you are mistaken Lord Laeger, our son’s choice of partner is none of our concern.”

Ardyn felt a wave of relief and comfort come over him when he heard Cor’s voice. However, when Ardyn turned to face his husband he did not look at all happy. 

“Marshal Leonis.” Laeger started, trying and failing to sound respectful towards him. To the Lord, Cor was still a working-class citizen that had got lucky and was the outcast of the royals. But because Ardyn was here he tried to put on a show and seem like he respected the Marshal. “I was only..” 

Now it was his turned to be cut off. Cor wasn’t standing for this. “I know exactly what you were trying to do. Because my brother-in-law isn’t here to tell you to fuck off you think you can get away with trying to worm your way into the royal family. It’s not going to work and it’s up to my son who he marries not myself, or His Grace or you. Anyway, I think my son is gay. Have a nice evening.” 

In a flustered messed Lord Laeger bowed to Ardyn and hurried away before Cor cut him further down than he already had. All Ardyn could do was laugh at what had just taken place right before his eyes.

“Oh, my darling! That was golden.”

“Thought you needed rescuing.” Cor smiled back.

“I did indeed.” Ardyn smiled before kissing Cor briefly. Ardyn knew he wouldn’t get anymore because of how public this was and Cor would get uncomfortable with the affection. That was no way to reward his husband after he had saved him and their son, like the knight in shining armor he was. “Thank you, my wonderful handsome Marshal.” 

“Anytime Ass Hat.” 

“Before you go back to overseeing the rest of the venue, I have a question about Prom? Do you really think he is gay?” 

Cor shrugged. “Don’t know. Shut that prick up though didn’t it.” 

“It did indeed.” 

“Actually dads… that is something I wanted to talk to you about…” Prom’s voice filled their ears and Prompto stood there twiddling his thumbs in front of the pair. “I think I might be…”

Cor and Ardyn looked at Prom and just smiled at him. All that mattered to them was that their son was healthy, happy, safe, protected and loved. His sexual orientation meant nothing to them. 

Cor ruffled Prom’s hair. “Whatever makes you happy mate, makes us happy.”

Ardyn poked Prom on the nose. “We loved you no matter what.” 

Prom smiled and sighed with relief. At least, he didn’t have to keep that to himself anymore. 

“Thanks, dads. And thanks for not selling me to that Lord. I would hate to be apart of his family.”

“So would I.” Ardyn nodded in agreement. “So would I.” 


End file.
